


I would sail the seas of time for master Mercury

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: The End Of Time Itself [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Chronosteel, Multi, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Emma and her friends are send back by a mysterious stranger who owns a pawn shop and they must find weapons to fight the ghostface and prevent the end of time itself
Relationships: Emma Duval/Audrey Jensen/Brooke Maddox
Series: The End Of Time Itself [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	I would sail the seas of time for master Mercury

**Author's Note:**

> So just avoid confusion Emily and Beca are gonna be included in the next part and I’m writing an origin one shot from Emma/Brooke/Audrey called Crazy Little Thing Called Love

Chapter 1 I would sail the seas of time for master Mercury

I knew that the antique shop was dodgy when the sign in the window had my name written on it. Forcing the door open I stepped cautiously inside running my finger across the shelf and collected dust on my finger looking around I saw things dating all the way back to the 15th century

“Ahh welcome Miss Duval” a voice in the dark called out from the dark

“Who’s there?” I yelled

“I am the Shopkeeper and this is my associate The Captain”

“Where are my friends?” I asked

“Ahhh you mean Miss Maddox Mr Foster and Miss Jensen they are stranded in time now you can only find them but be warned your enemy will be there too. He unfortunately has accessed dark magic he will stalk your friends through time in each time zone you’ll have to find something made of chronosteel these are tools or weapons forged in the time vortex find these and it’ll talk you to find your next friend. You must also know that these chronosteel tools will be instrumental in defeating your foe”

“Okay well can you give me any other advice?”

“Yes if you end up in a time zone in which you exist do not I repeat do not come into contact with yourself. And should you fail it would herald the end of time itself.”

“Alright any suggestions on what I should do when I arrive?”

“Just one find out the year. Now goodbye Miss Duval” he clicks fingers and a large thing with shimmering silver edging clicking his fingers the thing moved and enveloped her.

Next thing Emma saw she was falling she landed with a thud in a stage and when she looked up and saw a tall man with a large mop of brown hair and a guitar “hello and who might you be?” He said

“I’m Emma Duval and who are you?” She said wearily

“I’m Brian May”

“What year is it? Sorry is this probably really weird but I just travelled from the future”

“It’s 1974 and you’re at the rainbow theatre.”

“Have you seen anyone dressed like me recently”

“No can’t say I have”

“Well where’s the door?”

“Well stay for the show, watch from the wings and then I’ll show you out later”

“Alright”

I stood in the wings and watch four men with long hair play rock and roll at the end I saw Brian walk back towards me “hey want me to show you out?”

“Yeah that would be great”

Brian walked her out and they stood on the pavement as Brian pulled a pack of cigarettes from his jeans pocket “do you smoke?”

“No I don’t anyway I think I saw my friend over there so maybe I’ll see you again sometime” she said giving an awkward smile and a wave. She turned around ran quickly across the street she tapped Noah on the shoulder and he spun around

“Emma hi what are you doing here?”

“Well I’m here to rescue you but first have you felt drawn to any object recently?”

“No”

“Okay well we need to find it to get out of here and find out friends”


End file.
